Survival: Night
Survival: Night is the second level of Survival Mode. It takes five flags to survive, and it is the Night version of Survival. Icons File:SurvivalNight.png|PC icon Night DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Night ipad.png|iPad icon Strategies Strategy by First flag Put many Sunflowers and Puff-shrooms as soon as possible, use Grave Buster to remove graves After first flag Then plant two Gloom-shrooms and Garlic (two if Pole Vaulting Zombies appear) in row two and four. Plant some defensive plants in row one, three and five. You can plant Tall-nuts, Spikeweeds and Spikerocks to increase your defense. Pumpkin and Magnet-shroom are unneeded. S= Sunflower or Twin Sunflower F= Fume-shroom G= Gloom-shroom A= Garlic T= Tall-nut SSFFT SSSSGGAA SSSFT SSSSGGAA SSFFT Remember to bring Grave Buster to remove graves. The player starts with five graves. An extra grave will always pop out on one patch on the lawn. They pop out whenever a huge wave starts, so ambush zombies will always appear. If the lawn is full of plants, one plant will be removed and the grave will still pop out. Jackninja5's Strategy First Step: Have you ever learnt that Scaredy-shrooms are useful? I have! Want a bet?! Do this Survival Mode level! If you have ten slots, you are using every nocturnal plant which is not aquatic! Plant: *Puff-shroom *Sun-shroom *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster *Scaredy-shroom *Magnet-shroom (optional; probably should have it) *Hypno-shroom (optional) *Ice-shroom (optional) *Doom-shroom (optional) *Gloom-shroom (optional) Don’t use any Gold Magnets at all! Focus on Sun-shrooms (two columns) and Puff-shrooms first! Plant Scaredy-shrooms in the third column for Coneheads! Use Grave-Busters and replace Puff-shrooms with Fume-shrooms! Here are three planting diagrams: This diagram (first time): S S SC PS PS PS S S SC PS PS PS S S SC PS PS PS S S SC PS PS PS S S SC PS PS PS 2nd Diagram: S S SC FS PS PS S S SC FS PS PS S S SC FS PS PS S S SC FS PS PS S S SC FS PS PS 3rd Diagram (do this in the second flag if not completed): S S SC FS PS FS S S SC FS PS FS >S S SC FS PS FS S S SC FS PS FS >S S SC FS PS FS S = Sun-shroom, SC = Scaredy-shroom (SC because I am teasing it calling it ‘‘Scaredy Cat’’), FS = Fume-shroom and PS = Puff-shroom! DON’T replace the Puff-shrooms with Fume-shrooms in the 5th column! I will explain later! Step 2: OK, so do the third diagram above. But choose these: *Fume-shroom *Imitater Fume-shroom (don’t have an Imitater? Use a Jalapeno) *Magnet-shroom *Grave Buster *Gloom-shroom *Pumpkin (optional) *Squash (optional) *Hypno-shroom (optional) *Ice-shroom (optional) *Doom-shroom (optional) No Gold Magnets! After the third diagram, you will now know about the fifth column. Replace the Puff-shrooms with Magnet-shrooms! Take that Football Zombies! Upgrade the front Fume-shrooms to Gloom-shrooms. But NOT the Fume-shrooms in the fourth column. Just do this and use the optional plants if needed. The diagram should look like this: S S SC FS MS FS S S SC FS MS GS S S SC FS MS GS S S SC FS MS GS S S SC FS MS FS MS = Magnet-shroom, GS = Gloom-shroom Step 3: I don’t have to write much! But plant: *Gloom-shroom *Grave Buster *Anything else (No Gold Magnets! Yes! You must never use them!) The last two Fume-shrooms at the front should be replaced by Glooms. Step 4: Plant these: *Grave Buster *Pumpkin *Fume-shroom (in case) *Gloom-shroom (in case) *Anything but Gold Magnet If a Backup Dancer eats a Gloom-shroom, just plant another Fume-shroom and upgrade it. Use Pumpkins on Glooms and do this in the final step if incomplete! Finale: Plant: *Grave Buster *Magnet-shroom (in case) *Pumpkin *Anything but Gold Magnet Put Pumpkins on Magnets due to the Pole Vaulting Zombies. The End Tomtomdevil's Strategy Plants: Sun-shroom Puff-shroom Fume-shroom Magnet-shroom Grave Buster Wall-nut/Tall-nut Cherry Bomb Squash Gloom-shroom (if you don't have it, use Doom-shroom and if you have nine seed slots) Jalapeno (if you have ten seed slots) Quickly plant Sun-shrooms and Puff-shrooms ASAP. When you finish planting two columns of Sun-shrooms, use Grave Busters to destroy graves. Then plant three columns of Fume-shrooms. When there are Buckethead zombies, plant a column of Magnet-shrooms. After that plant a column of Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts. Use instant-kill plants whenever you are in trouble. Gallery Survival Night.JPG|By BUL9 standard Night layout.png|This strategy is compatible with Night levels in Adventure Mode and Survival: Night. 2014-09-03_143023.png| 's strategy Category:Survival Mode Category:Night Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Normal Survival Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Night levels